


Drain You

by Theyisms



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Axel uses warming lube, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Submissive Demyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Oops! That’s not the right name, Demyx.





	Drain You

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than usual and I’m sorry. I’m trying to get back into this fic because I missed it so much.

As impatient as Demyx usually is, he has to admit that there’s something about the way Axel takes his time with him that drives him crazy. He feels like he’s being taken apart piece by piece, and burns as he lies there and waits for Axel to put him back together.

His hands are wrapped around the posts on the headboard above him. Demyx was instructed not to move them from that spot, but his control is slipping. He wants to touch Axel, to run his fingers through his hair and pull, to feel his skin beneath his fingertips, but he can’t. Axel said no, and today, no means  _ no. _

This is the closest they can get to a compromise for their scene: Axel doesn’t want him to move his hands; Demyx doesn’t want to be tied down. He didn’t think it would be a problem, but he also hadn’t expected this to feel any different than the other times they’d fucked.

He bites back a scoff. Axel isn’t even inside him yet and he’s ready to Risk It All.

The blond squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Axel take him into his mouth again. He can feel every little movement his tongue makes. His hips buck upward, but Axel quickly pins them back down. And if that wasn’t enough to make him lose it, the other man slowly pulls back and winds his tongue around the tip.

It’s too much. He feels too good. His grip is slipping.

Suddenly, Axel’s mouth is replaced with his hand. The way he strokes him is slow and purposeful. “You’re doing a really good job of keeping your arms up. I’m proud of you,” he says, kissing the inside of his thigh.

Demyx tightens his grip on the posts and bites down on his lower lip. Axel is proud of him. He  _ can’t _ move his hands.

He decides to open his eyes, and is surprised to see Axel already looking at him. He finds himself drawn to deep green, and he doesn’t want to look away. Demyx winds up laughing. Of course Axel always tops, but it feels completely different when he has total control. Submitting to another person fully and completely is terrifying...and fulfilling. This man has permission to do whatever he wants to him. He has never trusted anyone that much in all his life, and he’s very surprised to see Axel being so careful with the amount of power he has right now.

He shuts his eyes again.

“Hey, open those pretty eyes. I want to see you.”

Demyx wines, but listens. They don’t open much wider than a squint. “Yes, sir…”

“ _ Open  _ them,” Axel says, voice a lot more firm.

The blond blinks a couple times, inhales deeply, and opens his eyes. “Yes,  _ sir _ .”

Axel smirks as he removes his hand from Demyx and reaches for a little black packet that he’d laid aside before they started. Demyx exhales shakily as he watches him rip the packet open with his teeth.

_ Lord, help me, this man is too hot. _

After Axel puts the condom on, he reaches over to grab a silver bottle with an orange top. Demyx immediately recognizes the brand and gets excited. That isn’t the kind of lube Axel usually uses, but it’s one Demyx is  _ very  _ familiar with.

Axel squeezes a good amount onto his fingers and pushes one inside of Demyx. He hisses at the intrusion  _ and  _ the feeling of cold lube inside him. He didn’t remember it being this cold before, but it isn’t unpleasant. He eventually sighs and leans his head back as the other man prepares him. 

One finger turns to two, then three, and Demyx really wants to close his eyes. He _really _wants to touch Axel as well. He’s never felt something so torturous and heavenly before and he feels like he’s going to break any second now.

Another eternity passes before those fingers leave him. His breath hitches as he watches Axel reposition himself above him, then push inside him. A loud moan rips from his throat, and he kind of feels embarrassed about the way it sounded in his own ears. It was desperate and whiny, and he’s pretty sure his voice cracked and went out at the end. Axel didn’t laugh at him, and he feels grateful for that.

Axel starts slow, giving Demyx time to get used to the feeling again. He pants softly as the lube starts to warm inside of him. The redhead watches him as he starts to writhe and whimper.

“Keep those eyes open and those arms up,” Axel reminds him.

He nods, griping the posts with all his strength. If anything is making him lose it right now, it’s the lube. “Yes, sir,” he whispers, voice broken and weak.

Humming, Axel leans down to plant a kiss on the middle of his chest, then makes a trail up to the right side of his neck. He bites down, and Demyx so desperately wants to close his eyes and let this feeling sink in. Axel wouldn’t know if they were shut for  _ three seconds _ .

He doesn’t. He  _ can’t.  _ He wants Axel to be proud of him. 

He’s the only person who is.

Axel thrusts faster as he leaves his neck and presses their foreheads together. “Good?”

“ _ So  _ good,” he chuckles breathlessly.

Their lips meet, and Demyx feels like he’s floating. His breaths are coming faster, the lube is getting warmer, and Axel is thrusting harder. He can’t think of a single thing he’s ever done to deserve feeling this good in this moment.

He hears Axel laugh. “I will never get over how fucking beautiful you are…”

And the feeling keeps getting better.

His back arches as he tightens his legs around the redhead. He’s out of breath and doesn't feel like he’s even close to touching reality. Real life has never felt this fucking amazing. “P-Please... _ please…” _

“Use your words, babe. I don’t know what you want.”

With the last of his mental strength, he looks Axel right in his eye and says, “Fuck me  _ harder _ .”

“You got it.”

Axel starts to thrust harder, and Demyx is brought closer to the edge. He throws his head back and pulls at the wooden posts until they start to creak.

“Oh fuck!” he breathes, his eyes start to water as they slowly roll back into his head. “ _ Fuck,  _ Lea!”

Everything  _ immediately  _ stops. Panic spreads throughout Demyx’s body like a lethal injection as Axel pulls back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. He does not look impressed.

“I can explain,” he grimaces.

Axel squints. “Go ahead.”

He realizes he’s at a loss for words as he stares up at the redhead. He doesn’t look angry at all, but Demyx can clearly see a small hint of disappointment in his eyes.

“I...can’t explain…” he admits with a sigh. “I’m really sorry.”

Axel leans down to kiss him. It’s gentle and sweet. “It’s okay. It just caught me by surprise.”

Demyx rolled his eyes. “You can say you’re upset. I’m pretty sure there’s a reason you don’t go by that name anymore, but I swear it was an accident.”

“It’s  _ okay. _ I’m not upset. That name makes me really uncomfortable so just please don’t ever use it.”

“I never will again,” Demyx swears.

Axel kisses him again as he continues with slow, careful thrusts. It doesn’t stop Demyx from feeling like shit.

Why can’t he ever do anything right?


End file.
